


Everything That's Broke Leave It to the Breeze

by vintageroses404



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink if you squint, I love her, Katsuki Hiroko is a bamf, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Tags Are Hard, Victor is 17, Victor's mom is kind of a bitch, Yuuri is 14, as always i didn't proofread this and it is 2:45 am, by the end they're 18 and 15 respectively, their son's name means lucky son, this is a sequel to my fic c'mon let it go just let it be, this is kinda angsty?, underage warning is so real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'C'mon Let It Go, Just Let It Be'An a/b/o fic no one asked for in which Hiroko is a badass, Yuuri is too, and Victor is a little freaked out about being a dad.





	Everything That's Broke Leave It to the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proofread and feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Bonus: shout out to the fucking cunt who sent me an anonymous ask in my inbox to ask me 'what was wrong with me'. shit isn't cool, bro. not cool at all. 
> 
> DON'T LIKE DON'T FUCKING READ, WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND.
> 
> It just baffles me that people take time to read my work, and then complain about it. Like, I didn't make you read it. I was thorough in my tagging. How are you such a fucking idiot for not reading those? Like, who's the one who's really messed up if you read things that make you uncomfortable?

It wasn’t meant to happen.

 

Bogden and Anna were gone (again- no surprise there. Victor loved them, but they were not home. Ever) for the weekend, leaving Yuuri to feed him. Not that the two minded.

 

Since they’d gotten together 4 months, they’d been disgustingly happy. Victor knows Yuuri’s the one for him, but Mari would actually murder him if they didn’t have a proper bonding ceremony. Victor has to laugh, he’s more scared of his (future) sister-in-law than his boyfriend’s parents. Hiroko and Toshiya would probably just be happy for them in their quiet, gentle way. Mari would flip shit.

 

A knock on Victor’s bedroom door, and the love of his life is peeking his head in, smile on his lips. Victor can’t help but smile back, and Yuuri moves toward him, stripping his shirt as he goes.

 

“Hi daddy,” he tells him, cupping his face.

 

“Moya lyubov, moye solntse i zvezdy, it has been too long,” he tells him, kissing him deeply. Yuuri giggles.

 

“I saw you yesterday!”

 

“Yes, and it has been a lifetime without you. I had to sleep by myself last night!” he whines. Yuuri strokes his cheek.

 

“I’m here now, how’s that?”

 

“Perfect,” Victor tells him honestly, and then he’s latching onto his chest, making Yuuri moan. The warm liquid, so sweet to the taste, rushes into Victor’s mouth, making him groan, and thrust his hips up into Yuuri’s. The omega sighs, stroking his alpha’s hair.

 

It doesn’t take him long to polish off the one breast, and then he’s pulling off Yuuri’s pants and slipping inside him, making the omega throw his head back in pleasure. Victor plants little kisses around Yuuri’s throat, finishing with an open mouthed press of the lips, and then he’s diving back for the other breast, thrusting up as he does so.

 

Yuuri comes, a soft ‘daddy’ on his lips, just as he goes completely dry, and Victor knots him, just because he can. They lie together for a bit, before Yuuri starts to squirm.

 

“Yuuri baby? Are you alright?” Victor asks. He’s shocked when Yuuri opens his eyes, but he’s not really seeing him. They’ve completely fogged over, and the younger boy reaches for the alpha, pressing their lips together and grinding down on the alpha’s knot.

 

“Alpha,” he whimpers, and Victor’s mind goes haywire.

 

Yuuri is in heat. He’s in heat, and Victor has absolutely no idea why.

 

Yuuri gets the birth control shots. He knows this. He’s gone with him when he got it, if only because Yuuri confessed he didn’t like the needle. He held his hand as he got the shot he gets every other month.

 

And… if the heat suppressor isn’t working, then is the birth control not either?

 

Victor doesn’t have time to ponder this. He can feel the effects of rut building in response to the omega in heat, and soon, he’ll be out of his mind with lust. Before his knot goes down, he shoots off a text to Mari, half hoping and dreading if she comes to get Yuuri.

 

She doesn’t, only sends the thumbs up emoji, and Victor realizes she must not know Yuuri’s heat cycle if she doesn’t realize that it’s early.

 

Slightly panicked, his last thought is that he hopes he can keep his omega hydrated before he loses coherent thought.

 

*******

 

Twelve hours later finds Yuuri and Victor in each other’s arms, not speaking. They hold each other close, deathly afraid to break the silence.

 

They don’t have much time left. They should be back in the haze of heat in a few minutes. As quickly as possible, Victor made Yuuri chug down a half gallon of water, and then polished off the other half. Since omegas can’t usually stomach much, some granola bars were all he could get Yuuri to eat, before the boy pushed them away, refusing to have another bite.

 

He helped Yuuri clean the bond bite that now rested just above his collarbone, and mourned the fact that he didn’t remember giving it to him.

 

What was supposed to be the best moment of their lives, the joining of two lives becoming one, of _soulbonding_ , was lost to the haze of heat.

 

He knows Yuuri’s upset, not just because he can feel his emotions through the bond, but because he too is disappointed in himself.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, pressing kisses to the fingers of the hand he’s holding. Yuuri meets his gaze, and his eyes soften.

 

“It’s not your fault, love. Neither of us are to blame,” he says, stroking the alpha’s cheek, wiping away a tear that slips. “I know it’s not ideal, but I don’t ever regret you. I chose you, and I know we’re going to be together, and it’s just a small bump that we’ve done it now, but it was going to happen anyway, alright?” Yuuri tells him, and Victor dives in to kiss him deeply.

 

“Moya lyubov, what did I do to deserve you?” Victor asks him, bringing a smile to his omega’s face.

 

They’re going to be okay. They are.

 

*******

 

A month later, Yuuri starts throwing up every morning at 7:30 like clockwork, and although they don’t want to admit it, the look in his eyes Victor receives each time they see each other confirms they both know why.

 

A trip to the doctor’s proves it.

 

“Pregnant? I don’t think I understand,” Anna says, looking furiously at the doctor that tells her. Victor had dragged her with him, Yuuri, and Hiroko to the obstetrician, and clutching Yuuri’s hand, with Hiroko looking somehow both sad and elated, he’s now regretting it.

 

“Hey mom, could you maybe just, chill, please?” Victor asks her. Anna jerks her head to look at him.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was upsetting the boy who can’t seem to keep it in his pants!” She tells him angrily. He’s about to tell her off, when Hiroko does for him.

 

“I don’t give a damn how you’re feeling right now, you will treat my son-in-law with some respect!” She spits at her. Victor’s mouth drops open, and he can see Yuuri’s do the same. Hiroko and Anna have always gotten along like a house on fire, and to see them argue, especially seeing Hiroko furious, is a shocking sight indeed. “You have no right to yell at him, you’re never home! You don’t even know you’re own boy, because if you did, you’d know that this isn’t their fault! Yuuri’s suppressant shot was recalled, and it’s too late to do anything about that now, so why don’t you grow up and act like the mother you haven’t been to him in years!”

 

Dead silence rings throughout the room. Doctor Aiko looks properly uncomfortable, shifting in her chair. Yuuri looks like he’s just been given the secret to the universe, and Anna looks like she’s just been slapped. Hiroko pulls Yuuri and Victor to their feet.

 

“Thank you, Doctor Aiko. We’ll make an appointment with the receptionist for next week.” Hiroko throws her words over her shoulder as she pulls the couple from the room.

 

“Damn, mom,” Yuuri finally says when they’re in the car. “I didn’t know you felt that way about Mrs. Nikiforov.”

 

“It’s been a long time coming,” she responds airily. When they reach the Nikiforov residence, she turns to Victor.

 

“You’re going to run inside your house, grab your things, and then we’re going back to Yu-Topia. Until she calms down, I want you to stay with us,” Hiroko says kindly. Victor kisses her cheek.

 

“You’re the best mother-in-law I could’ve ever asked for,” he tells her sincerely. Hiroko smiles widely.

 

“Please, I think it’s about time you called me ‘mom,’ don’t you?” she tells him, and he kisses her cheek again.

 

His dad is out of town, so he throws his entire closet into a giant suitcase. Really, the only things left in his room when he’s done is the furniture, and the bed with his sheets. He packs away in a duffle all his knick-knacks, and all his photos of Yuuri, and his friends and family.

 

Chances are, his mother is still fuming. It’ll be awhile before she calms down.

 

He shoots his dad a text telling him what happened. His dad responds that he’s in a meeting, but will call him later. He also tells him not to worry about his mother, that he’ll deal with her, and that regardless of what’s happened, he’s very proud of him, and looking forward to meet his grandchild.

 

Victor waits until he’s in the comfort of Yuuri’s room to cry, his omega holding him tight.

 

He really does love his dad, and can only hope he’ll be just as great a father to his own little one as Bogden has been to him.

 

*******

 

Pregnant sex is amazing.

 

Into the fifth month, Yuuri’s morning sickness has finally let up, and his sex drive is officially in overdrive. They go at it like rabbits, in the hot springs, in the banquet rooms, in the kitchen when Hiroko and Toshiya go out on date night and Mari has made herself scarce.

 

Victor is so in love.

 

His belly is still just a small-ish pouch, but Victor worships that pouch.

 

That pouch is his baby, and he loves his baby (both of them- the big one and the one in the belly).

 

Victor is a little drunk.

 

“Yuuri, I wan- I want to put it in you,” he mumbles, rubbing his knot on the omega’s thigh.

 

Said omega giggles. “Really, I had no idea,” he teases. Victor only nods.

 

“Yes, I wanna, can I?” he asks, drunk movements already moving to pull off Yuuri’s pants (when did he get naked? It was such a good choice. A+ for slightly-less-drunk Victor).

 

Yuuri laughs again, as he moves to present himself to his alpha, placing a pillow under his belly as he lies on his side. Victor, delighted, sits up, throws Yuuri’s top leg over his shoulder, and pushes in. Yuuri cries out at the roughness, but slick is quickly helping to ease the way for Victor’s cock.

 

“Yes, _yes_ daddy, give it to me I need it,” he whimpers, clutching Victor’s hand in his own, and the pillow below him. The alpha moans.

 

“Fuck, luv when you call me daddy, fuckin’ luv it, cause we made a baby, and now I’m really gon’ be a daddy, and I luv you,” he slurs, and Yuuri lets out a breathless giggle before he’s coming all over his stomach. He whimpers in oversensitivity, but doesn’t tell Victor to pull out, as Victor comes in him moments later, grabbing onto his omega’s breast, and playing with the nipple. As his omega’s pregnant, it’s still beyond bizarre that he can no longer produce a not, but is thankful for it now, as he leans down to kiss his omega, slipping out of him as he does. He lies down next to Yuuri, throwing his arm over his omega’s waist, and is nearly passed out before Yuuri squirms.

 

“Is somethin’ wrong, moya lyubov?” He asks.

 

“...Will you get me some ice cream please?”

 

Victor is out of bed before he can even finish, stumbling naked to the kitchen to get what his beloved wants. He passes Hiroko on the way, and blushes the same way Yuuri does. She laughs when he tells her so, but helps get him back to Yuuri’s room safely, sweet treat in hand.

 

*******

 

Victor is going to pass out.

 

“Vitya, calm down.”

 

Victor cannot calm down, Yuuri is in labor. He tells the omega so.

 

Yuuri kicks him out of the delivery room. He whines at the door like a kicked puppy until Yuuri relents and lets him back in.

 

The doctor tells them she’s never seen a calmer mother-to-be. Yuuri says the pain isn’t too bad, and Victor keeps asking him if he needs anything.

 

Yuuri tells him he needs Victor to calm the fuck down.

 

Yuri, having recently celebrated his 11th birthday, flies into town to meet the newest member of the family. He passes out at the sight of little Kichiro covered in blood, after a brief four hour labor.

 

Victor too passes out, from sheer happiness.

  
Yuuri mutters something about weak Russians, as he feeds his son.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is crreative-chaaos.tumblr.com and I am always itching for prompts.


End file.
